Brooke's Letters
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Brooke left because she was pregnant and didn't want to ruin Lucas's life at the end of season 4. Now, she is sending letters to people in tree hill. Better then summary makes it sound!
1. To Karen

Brooke decided to leave after she found out she was pregnant at the end of season four. She didn't want to ruin Lucas's life that he had a head of him. Now, Brooke is sending letters to everyone, telling them that she is okay, and she will she them eventually. Don't worry; the gang will meet up after about five months of separation. Haley has already given birth.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except this idea of sending letters.**

Dear Karen,

I miss you so much, and I know you're worried about me, but don't be. I'm writing to you from the hospital. Yesterday, at 12:32, I gave birth to a beautiful baby! It's a boy! His name is Caiden Lucas Scott (I hope you don't mind I gave him the "Scott" last name)!

I can't tell you where I am, but I would like to thank you for not telling Lucas about the baby.

I didn't want to ruin his future. He has so much going for him. I promise I will see him, and tell him eventually. We are living in a two story house, in a pretty nice neighborhood.

I know you read the papers, so you must have seen the great success of Clothes over Bros. I'm so excited for getting back to designing again.

You probably have already give birth; let me know how it went. I hope everyone is well. I hope the business is good.

You must be really tired, with a new baby, so I'll let you go. I've got to feed Caiden. Please stay good, and send me an updated letter when you get the time. Please send a picture of the baby. I have one of me and Caiden for you attached. Give me an update on everyone, especially Hales and Nate.

I love you Karen, my second mother. Please stay healthy, and let your baby know I love them, okay? Well, I love everybody, let them know.

With love,

Brooke Davis and Caiden Scott


	2. From Karen

Thanks for the 3 reviews! You girlies rock my socks off!

JeytonBrucasNaley- No, I'm not the same author. Thanks for the review.

Goober396- Thanks for the review!

Leyton2006- Good I'm glad. Thanks!

Here is Karen's letter in response to Brooke.

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own this show.**

Dear Brooke and Caiden,

I'm so glad you are good. Congrats! I'm so proud of you. It seems like only yesterday, you were drunk and slept around. You have no idea how proud I am. And, you too, are my second daughter. Yep, second.

4 months ago, I gave birth to my own daughter, Lyndsey Vanessa. Yes, I am tired with the new baby, but never too tired to write to my Brooke. I do have a picture attached. I'm sorry, but Lucas is in almost every picture, so I sent you one with the three of us.

Nathan and Haley are both at Duke, living in an apartment. She also gave birth, but I'll let her tell you about it. They are all great and they send their love.

I told Lyndsey that you love her, and she smiled a big toothless smile.

I would never betray your trust by telling Lucas. I would love to know where you are.

I'm glad you're in a good house in a great neighborhood. Caiden will have lots of room to play when he grows up.

It is not my pleasure to let you know Whitey is sick. He has cancer, and only about a month to live. I will call your cell phone and let you know when he dies.

I love both you and Caiden, my grandson. Tell him I love him, and kiss him for me. I hope you'll come back and see us. I love you tons!

With all kinds of love, Karen and Lyndsey

**Review! Should the next letter be to Peyton or Haley?**


	3. To Haley

Thanks to all my reviews! I love reviews. I know the chapters are pretty short, and I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can. There will be actual dialogue further on in the story when the gang meets again.

**Disclaimer- I don't own the story.**

Dear Haley,

I know I said I wasn't going to keep the baby, but I decided to. I'm sorry I left, but I couldn't ruin Lucas's life like that.

So, anyways, I gave birth To Caiden Lucas Scott. He's precious. I sent you a picture. He's the tiny one, and I'm the hot one in the tank and short shorts.

So, you probably had your baby by now. Write me back with gender, name, ect.

I saw Nathan in the paper the other day. It was a great picture of him on the rim. He looked so excited to be playing for his team, ya know? So I read he was doing great! That's really good.

So, Tutorgirl, did you hear about old Whitey? I feel so bad for him. Are you going back for the funeral when he dies? I don't know if I am. He was such a great guy, but Luke will be there, and so will Peyton.

I am so tired with a newborn, I'm sure you are too. There so much work, but worth it right?

I hope you and Nathan and the baby are all very good. You are one of my best friends, so stay good. I love you and Nathan, and the baby, even though I don't know 'em. Let Nate now I care about him. I miss you all too much. I hope to see you soon.

Always,

Brooke Davis and Caiden Scott


	4. From Haley

Thanks for the great reviews! You guys rock my world!

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

Hey Brooke!

OMG! I was so excited to see a letter from you in the mail box! I was also shocked. You kept the baby! Brookie, I'm so proud of you. You did the right thing. A little boy! So excited. Maybe our kids can be friends.

I had a girl. Her name is Jessica Kaylyn James-Scott. She is 3 months old. Dark hair, like her dad's. She has long legs and arms. She already has her basketball. It's pink. Well, it's in the attached picture. The latest James-Scott family photograph. She has her Lakers basketball dress, and her basketball.

I did hear about Whitey, and of course we are going to the funeral. He can't get out of bed. Nathan went to see him, and he came home crying. After all, he was his all time favorite basketball coach.

Lucas came back a few days ago, to see Karen and his sister. He told me, if I was in contact with you, that you guys had things to work out.

Peyton has come over and cried twice. She misses you, Brooke, and she thinks it is her fault you left. She loves you like a sister. I know you may not be able to forgive her, but at least give her some closure.

We all miss you. Everyone in Tree Hill misses you. They hope you would come back. Brooke, we love you here. I'm glad to know you're okay. We love you, especially me.

Bye Tigger. I hope to see you so super soon.

Lylas,

Haley James-Scott

**Please review an tell me who you want the letter to be to: Peyton, Lucas, Rachel. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	5. To Lucas

Thanks for all the reviews. Alright, the Lucas voters won, so this letter is to Lucas. Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming.

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

Dear Lucas,

This is a really hard letter to write for me. It is also probably a surprise to you, because I'm surprised I am writing it. So, how are you? I'm not bad. I'm just tired.

I'm sure you've heard about Whitey. You are probably going to Tree Hill for his funeral. I don't think I am.

You are probably mad at me for leaving. We really have some things to work out. You will probably never forgive me for leaving, especially when Peyton need me after the stalker-Derek incident. I heard you helped her a lot. Are you guys together now? I won't be mad if you are.

Lucas, I still love you, but breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I had to do it. You probably don't understand why, but I was jealous. I mean, you did kiss my ex-best friend.

I will probably never love anyone more than I love you, but you and Peyton need to figure out some things before you and I can figure out our problems.

I love you Lucas, I never stopped. I care about you more than anything. You broke my heart when I heard you kissed Peyton, but it is slowly healing. I hope you can forgive me for what I did. I think you still love me, and I love you. Please write me back.

Love,

Brooke Davis

P.S. Don't come looking for me. I'll find you when I'm ready.


	6. From Lucas

Thanks for all the reviews. You all keep me updating faster and faster. Don't forget to tell me who to write to next!

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

Hey Brooke Davis!

Sorry it took me so long to write you back. Almost 2 weeks! Well, college is hard and it keeps you tired.

I was so surprised to get a letter from you. I thought you left because you hated me, but no, I guess not, since you wrote to me and all. Was there a reason why you left? Brooke, if it's something big, tell me so we can go through it together. I know you aren't telling me something. Please, give me a call Brooke.

Doctors say Whitey only has a week or two to live. You better come back for the funeral. Nathan is really broken up about it. He has been in a basketball slump since he found out. He has like, 2 baskets a game, so he was benched.

Brooke. I need you to call me. I have a feeling I know why you left. I hope you aren't sick.

No, Peyton and I aren't together. Peyton is with some guy she met somewhere. I am with someone, however. I wish her name was Brooke, but it's Hannah. It's not serious. She doesn't own even one little piece of my heart, because you have the whole thing. You have my entire heart, and I don't think I can ever get it back.

I am so sorry I kissed Peyton. If you can't get over it, then you need to go to counseling. She thought she was gonna die!

I am good. College is hard and tiring. Thanks for the letter Brooke. I'm glad you had enough courage to write me a letter. Please send one to Peyton. She is really broken up over you leaving. Please send her a letter.

I love you too, Brooke.

Always,

Lucas E. Scott

P.S. I do forgive you.

P.S.S. I won't come looking for you.

P.S.S.S. We need to talk.


	7. Talking to Lucas

Alright. This chapter will have actual dialogue. It's the phone call form Brooke to Lucas. Please review!

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

Caiden was asleep. Caiden is almost two months old. Brooke was bored, so she picked up the phone. She dialed the all too familiar number that she had dialed 64 times in the last month, but never said a word. As soon as the ringing would start, Brooke would hang up the phone.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Um, is this Lucas's cell phone?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, hang on." The mystery voice said.

"Lucas, there's a girl on the phone, and she sounds hot." Brooke heard in the background.

"Hello?" Lucas said. Brooke heart suddenly began to beat very hard, and she couldn't breathe.

"Um, hi." Brooke stuttered.

"Who is this?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke." Brooke answered.

"Oh. Hi." Lucas said.

"So…" Brooke started.

"Why'd you call?" Lucas asked.

"Because you told me to." Brooke answered quietly.

"Brooke, are you sick?" Lucas asked.

"No, God." Brooke said.

"Why'd you leave me like that Brooke?"

"I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke. That isn't the answer I wanted. Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because…" Brooke started.

"Oh my God." Lucas suddenly said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Whitey is in a comma." Lucas said. "And why did you leave?"

"I left because…because…I should tell you face to face." Brooke said.

"I have to come see you then Brooke." Lucas said.

"Lucas, no. Please." Brooke begged.

"I'm on the next flight to Los Angeles." Lucas said.

"No. Luke…" Brooke said, and then was cut off.

Brooke started to cry, it was too soon, too soon for him to find out.

"Oh, well, I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" Brooke asked herself, and then Caiden started to cry.

"Oh, baby, mommy is here. Don't cry." Brooke said, then sat down in the rocking chair with him, and the next thing she knew, she was asleep too.

When she woke up, it was 7:00 P.M. Come on buddy, let's get you changed." Brooke said to Caiden, and then changed him into his Lakers outfit.

Brooke put Caiden down on her bed, and she herself changed.

The door bell rang.

"Oh. Well, Caiden. It's time to meet Daddy." Brooke said.

She left Caiden on her bed, and went to answer the door.

Brooke opened the door, to see an even more handsome Lucas Scott.

"Hi Brooke." Lucas said, and then gave her a hug.

"Hi Luke." Brooke said.

"So, why'd you leave?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I…I was pregnant." Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas yelled.

Caiden began to cry.

"You had the baby?" Lucas asked, softening his tone.

"Yes. Hang on." Brooke said, and then went back to her room to get Caiden.

Brooke grabbed him, and then brought him out.

"He's my son?" Lucas asked.

"Caiden Lucas Scott." Brooke said, then handed him the baby.

"You, he, what? You gave him my last name?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah."

"You were pregnant. You left. You had Caiden. Did I leave anything out?"

"He's 2 months old." Brooke said.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked, not mad, just interested.

"Luke, you had so much going for you, I just couldn't." Brooke said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, but I should have been here. For you and Caiden." Lucas said, and then pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"No, I should be sorry. But, I accept your apology." Lucas said.

"Thanks."

"We should get back together." Lucas said.

"Luke. I can't. That is way too fast." Brooke said.

"Too fast for Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I just had a baby."

"Exactly why we should be together." Lucas said.

"No, Lucas. I'm not ready for you again. I don't know if I can risk my heart again. It's still slowly healing for what you did. I could get back together with you, eventually.

"Brooke. Let me know when you're ready because I'll wait. And by the way, I'm transferring here."

"Lucas, I'm just going to a junior college getting a few credits until Caiden is old enough."

"I'd follow you anywhere Brooke." Lucas said.

Lucas leaned in to kiss her, but pulled away, remembering they aren't together. They look into each others eyes, Lucas pulls away some more, but Brooke pulls him in and they kiss.

"I have to go back, and get things wrapped up. I'll be back when I can. I love you, both of you." He kissed his son on the head, and left.

"Well, I guess I should get started on my letter to Peyton." Brooke says.

**Please review!**


	8. To Peyton

Thanks to all my reviewers. I am not getting as many reviews as I did in the beginning. Please keep reviewing.

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

Dear Peyton,

Yeah, I'm writing to you. Surprise! Well, there is something I have to tell you. I was pregnant. About two and a half months later, I had Caiden Lucas Scott. That is why I ran away. He looks like Lucas. He has Lucas's hair and mouth, and my eyes. He has Dan's nose. No, Lucas wasn't mad. He was just in shock. Yeah, I'm a mom.

I heard you are dating someone. I'm happy for you! I better get to meet him soon! I hope to see you at Whitey's funeral. Yeah, I'm going. Don't tell anyone.

Peyton, I want to be best friends with you again. I'm sorry for how I acted. I should have understood. I miss having someone to talk to after school, or cheerleading with you. I just miss you Peyton. I hope you can forgive me.

There is a picture of me and Caiden on the back. He's growing up so fast. I can't believe it. He is big, almost 14 pounds. Now I know why parents say you can't understand how much they love you until you have kids of your own, not like my parents ever said that to me. But I do, I love him more than life itself.

Anyway, I hope you and mystery man are good. I hope Derek is safe, wherever he is. I miss you Peyton. Please write me. I'll see you at the funeral. I love you like a sister Peyton.

Your bestest friend,

Brooke Davis and her son, Caiden


	9. From Peyton

If I don't get 4 reviews, this chapter will be your **last** chapter of this story. This wouldn't be the possible end if I got more reviews. **4 reviews** or no update!

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH, for about the hundredth time.**

To: You had a kid. I'm shocked, but so excited. He is the most precious thing ever. So that is why you left. I missed you so much! Caiden is the cutest name I've ever heard.

Derek sent me a letter. I got it yesterday. He can't tell me where he is, but he says he's safe and he loves what he does. Even thought he's fine, I can't help but worry.

Brooke, you've been forgiven since the day you did what you did. It was all my fault, even though you insist it's yours. Brooke, we've always been best friends, even when we were fighting. But sure, we can still be best friends.

I hate to be the one to tell you, but Whitey died. Today. The Scott boys are already here, ad they can't stop the tears. It's kinda funny, yet so entirely sad. I feel so bad for them. They look so defeated. It breaks anyone's heart that sees them. I'm glad you aren't here yet, or else you'd be heartbroken too. I'm so excited to see you thought. The funeral is in six days.

Yeah, I have a boyfriend. His name is Kevin. He is so nice. We've been dating for 3 months. Yeah, he's hot.

I miss you too. It's like a need for me to see you. I'm so glad you are coming back! I haven't told anyone. I am also excited to see Caiden in person.

You're my best friend Brooke. I love you like a sister too. See you soon.

Your best friend forever,

Peyton Sawyer

**If you don't review, you won't get to see everyone reuniting. Please, Please review, even just a letter. Just review! **


	10. The funeral

**Wow! A lot of reviews! That's what I like. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own OTH.**

Everyone is gathered in the funeral home. Haley and Nathan are just arriving, with Jessie in a baby carrier. She is 5 and a half months old. They see an unfamiliar can pull up.

"Hales, who is that?" Nathan asks.

""I don't know." Haley said, and then she started to run towards the car.

"Brooke!" Haley says, and tears roll down her cheeks. "Let me see him!"

"No, let me see her first!" Brooke said.

"Nathan! Get over here!" Haley yelled.

Nathan came walking over.

Haley pulls the baby out of the seat, and says, "This is Jessica Kaylyn James-Scott."

"Aww! She is too cute!" Brooke says, and reaches over and kisses her head.

Brooke reaches into the car, and gets out Caiden.

"Caiden, this is Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley!" Brooke says.

"He looks just like Luke." Nathan said.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry about Whitey." Brooke said and she hugged him.

"Let's go inside. You ready Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Um. No. But I have to go be there for Lucas." Brooke said.

They walk in to the funeral home.

Brooke sees Lucas in the back. (It isn't the real funeral yet. They have to go to church.)

"Hey." Brooke whispers, and hugs him.

"He's dead." Lucas said, with tears running down his face.

"I know. Well, your son is here for you." Brooke said.

Lucas gets down on his knee, and says, "Hey buddy. Come here." Lucas picks up Caiden.

He walks opens the doors, holding his son, he walks into the main area of the room. A lot of people look up, including Karen. Karen gets up, and walks back to Brooke.

"You told him. I'm so proud of you Brooke." Karen says. "Let me see my grandson."

Lucas hands him to Karen, and tears stream down her face.

"He's beautiful. He looks just like you both: gorgeous." Karen says.

"Where is your baby?" Brooke asked.

"Dan has her." Karen said.

"Dan? I'll go get her. She can't be safe with him." Lucas said.

"Lucas, no. He is acting like her fatherly figure." Karen says, grabbing Lucas's arm.

"Well, we should sit down." Brooke said, and she took back Caiden, who immediately started to cry. "Shh, baby, mommy is right here."

Brooke went to go find a seat. Lucas was a pole bearer.

She immediately spotted Peyton, and realized she didn't know Brooke was there.

Brooke walked quickly up the side aisle, waving at the people she knew, and she stopped by Mouth. Mouth saw her, shocked; he stood up and gave her a hug.

"You…He…Hi." Mouth said.

"His name is Caiden." Brooke whispered.

They let go of each other, and Brooke kept walking. Then, Brooke walked right up to Rachel.

"You were pregnant. You lied." Rachel said, standing there shell-shocked.

"Sorry." Brooke said, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"You'll never guess." Rachel said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"We're at a funeral. I'll tell you at the luncheon." Rachel whispered back.

Brooke continued walking up, and she slid in next to Peyton.

"Hey buddy." Brooke whispered.

Peyton looked quickly over to Brooke. "Brooke!" They hugged immediately.

"I missed you so incredibly much you have no idea." Brooke said.

"Same here. Where is my nephew-ish guy?" Peyton said.

"Right here. Caiden Lucas, meet Peyton Sawyer, my best friend forever." Brooke said.

"AW! He is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Peyton whispered.

Brooke looked up to see Whitey's casket, and immediately tears began to stream down her face. He looked so pale, so, well, white. Then, Lucas walked up, and kneeled down, with tears streaming down his face.

Lucas was talking to Whitey. He was praying to him.

_Whitey, Brooke, she was pregnant. She had my kid. I'm a dad. His name is Caiden Lucas Scott. Whitey, I wish you were here to come see him and teach him basketball. Please, _

_Persuade Brooke to get together with me and marry me. I can't stand her having to raise Caiden alone. I want to help her. I'll teach him good basketball skills. He'll play for the Ravens, just like you would have wanted. I miss you Whitey. Please help me._

When Lucas got up, he was right back on his knees, sobbing. Karen went up and led him away. It broke everyone's heart seeing this. This made Brooke cry even harder.

Peyton rubbed Brooke's back. Everyone in the funeral home was now crying.

A man who worked there came up, said a quick prayer, and told everyone to go to the church. Slowly, everyone got up, and went to there cars.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"We are here today to honor a strong man. To some, he was Whitey, to others he was a friend, to others, he was a coach…" The priest began.

**Please review! This was a long chapter. I hope you liked it. The next one will probably be the luncheon. Then we will see friends get back together, and relationships develop. R&R!**


	11. Luncheon and Tears

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. You all are very lucky because I'm typing a chapter on my birthday. Yup, I'm 14 today! WOOHOO! LOL!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH.**

At the luncheon place.

Brooke and Peyton were standing in line for food.

"Peyt, do you know what is up with Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but she should tell you. It's big." Peyton said.

"Rachel! Come over here!" Brooke called.

Rachel walked over, "God I missed you." Rachel said.

"So, what's your big news?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, you see that guy over there?" Rachel said, pointing to a guy in the corner.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"We have been going out for 2 months. He is my boyfriend, like, we're exclusive."

"YOU are exclusive?" Broke asked.

"Yeah, I am. Surprising right?" Rachel said.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said, and hugged Rachel.

"Well, I have to get back over there." Rachel said, and she walked away.

"So, where is Kevin?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, he's over there, talking to Lucas." Peyton said.

"Oh, he's pretty hot." Brooke said.

They laughed, and Lucas and Kevin started walking over.

"Um, hey, Brooke, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Peyton, I'll be right back." Brooke said.

Lucas pulled her back into a hallway.

"Luke, I thought you had my baby!" Brooke said.

"My mom has him. Brooke, it kills me to watch you raise Caiden alone. Please Brooke, let me help you. Or better yet, let's just be boyfriend and girlfriend again." Lucas said.

"Lucas, no. I can't. I can't be heart broken again. Last time, you broke my heart. I forgive you and all that, but I can't give my heart away again." Brooke said.

"Brooke, Caiden is my son too. We need to do what is best for him." Lucas said.

"Luke, no…" Brooke said, and Lucas pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

Tears rolled down Brooke's cheeks, and she tried to push him away, but her arms wouldn't do it. Deep down in her heart she knew he was her only love, the one for her, the one she was going to marry. She couldn't give him her heart to break it again. Finally, she got her arms to work. She pushed him away.

She ran inside, took Caiden from Karen, and ran outside, got in her car, and drove away, ignoring everyone calling her name. Peyton ran out after her, got in her car, and followed her.

Brooke pulled up to a house that was unfamiliar to Peyton. Brooke got her keys, got Caiden out of the back, and ran inside. Peyton was sitting in her car, parked across the street. Seeing Brooke like this made her cry for the third time today. Peyton didn't even know what happened, just that something was wrong.

Peyton slowly got out of the car, and slowly walked across the street. She soon reached the front door, and rang the door bell. No one answered, so Peyton tried to open the door. It was open, and she let herself inside. "Brooke!" she called out. Brooke's sobs were echoing throughout the house.

Peyton went up the stairs, and went into the room with light streaming in, and the door open. "Brooke?" Peyton called softly, knocking quietly on the door.

Peyton sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke turned over and said, "I can't do it. I just can't," before sobs racked through her body.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered, and rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"Lucas, he, he…" Brooke started before crying again.

"Brooke, what did he do, because I swear…" Peyton said.

Brooke took a deep breath and said, "Peyton, he kissed me. Not like a peck, like a long passionate kiss."

"Well, Brooke, is that such a bad thing?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, we aren't even together." Brooke said.

"I know that. He is the father of your child." Peyton said.

"He broke my heart; I can't give my heart to him again. It is slowly healing, thought, which is good." Brooke said.

"You love him Brooke." Peyton said.

"I do, Peyton. I love him. He's the one for me, but not now, maybe eventually, but not now." Brooke whispered.

Peyton hugged Brooke.

"I do want to marry him Peyton." Brooke said.

**Hope you liked it! Review please, for my birthday! You will find out whose house they are at, don't worry!**


End file.
